Toolset Controls
Camera/Viewpoint Controls * Panning (changing the currently viewed location): Ctrl + Left Mouse and drag (May not work on some systems) * Rotate the camera: hold Control + right mouse and drag * Rotate the camera: press middle mouse button or wheel and drag * Adjusting the camera height: Ctrl + Shift + Left Mouse and Drag (Vertical) * Zoom in/out: roll mouse wheel. Users without mouse see Discussion. (What Discussion?) Window Controls * F2 : Select Objects mode * F3 : Paint Objects mode * F4 : Select Terrain mode * F5 : Paint Terrain mode * 1.05 Ctrl+Shift+C : Close current window * 1.05 Ctrl+Tab and Ctrl+Shift+Tab: Switch active window/tab. (Does not work if the editor control of script editor has focus) Brush Controls * 1.06 [ : Brush inner size down 1 * 1.06 Shift+[ : Brush inner size up one * 1.06 ] : Brush outer size down 1 * 1.06 Shift+] : Brush outer size up 1 * 1.06 - : Pressure down 10% * 1.06 Shift+- : Pressure down 25% * 1.06 = : Pressure up 10% * 1.06 Shift+= : Pressure up 25% Object Manipulation (Creatures, Placeables, Effects and Trees) * To move an object on the X/Y: Directional arrows (or Alt+Arrows) * To rotate objects: (Can’t rotate trees) ** Mouse: Select the object(s) then hold down shift + right click drag ** Keyboard: Ctrl+Left/Right Arrow * Raising and lowering objects: ** Mouse: holding down alt while moving the mouse forward and backward quickly raises/lowers an object ** Keyboard (precision): PageUp/PageDown ** Mouse (precision): Shift + Mousewheel * To make an object stack atop another placeable, hold down “S” while placing it. * To drop an object to the ground, press Space while it's selected. * To hold a placeable in place without actually placing it, hold down CTRL. * To lock a placeable into an x-y position: “L” * To lock a placeable into a z position (height): “Z” Static Camera Placement These only work if a static camera is selected, and can give very-fine tuned control over camera angles: * All of the normal object manipulation shortcuts also work * Shift + Rightclick + Mousemove : rotates the camera around its Y axis * Ctrl + Shift + Rightclick + Mousemove -> rotates the camera around its X axis * Shift + Alt + Rightclick + Mousemove -> tilts camera around its Z axis * Home key sets camera position to match the current view within the main area viewer. Preview Window A useful thing to know is that when you have a camera selected, and enable preview mode in the Properties window, the preview window will show you exactly what the camera "sees" as it would render in-game. Interior Tile Placement * Rotate tiles: Left & Right arrow keys * Switch between tile variants: Up and Down Misc * Right-click toggles between Select/Paint when a terrain tool is selected. * Ctrl + Shift + O to open module and global scripts and dialogs using a text filter. Category:Toolset